


21 Things People Don't Know About Ian Edgerton

by ladygray99



Series: 21 Things [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things People Don't Know About Ian Edgerton

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stuff like this. It's mainly bits of background from Charlie/Ian stories that are probably never going to get written for one reason or another. Still I hope you all like it.

1) Ian is older than he looks or claims. For various classified reasons the birth date on his personnel file is not the same as the date on his birth certificate.

2) Ian is rich. His mother owns half the palm oil and sugarcane in the Philippines. His father owns half the oil in Texas and his grandmother owns the better part of up state New York. The money he was supposedly bribed with did not equal a month’s interest on his trust fund.

3) Ian Edgerton is not technically his name but people have called him that for so long now he has to think twice to remember the name his mother gave him.

4) Ian has only touched his trust fund three times. He owns a small investment property in Northern California, a hundred acres of New Zealand native bush, and a herd of Argentinean cattle. He was drunk when he agreed to buy the cattle.

5) Ian has beaten cancer. Twice. And he'd rather spend a month as a Taliban hostage than go through chemo again.

6) Ian had two one night stands with Charlie Eppes. They were probably the most mind blowing two nights of his life.

7) Ian took 14 years of violin lessons. His favorite piece of music is Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D Major op. 35, though he knows even with a lifetime of practice he will never be good enough to play it.

8) Ian has two Masters Degrees. One is in Political Science. The other is in Medieval Literature.

9) Ian is not a gun nut. He appreciates a finely made weapon the way a carpenter would appreciate a well made hammer but he does not get worked up over them. They are just tools.

10) Ian was engaged as a very young man to a woman everyone warned him against. When he caught her screwing her own step brother in her ten thousand dollar wedding dress he wasn't as surprised as he should have been.

11) Ian didn't ask out Nikki because she had curls like Charlie's. That said the curls certainly didn't hurt.

12) Ian once drank tea with the Dalai Lama. It was a good day.

13) Ian doesn't actually like Dr. Ramanujan, and it's not a jealousy thing. Charlie never seems relaxed around her. His back is always tense like he's waiting for a blow. He doesn't think Dr. Ramanujan is actually hitting Charlie but he'd be the first in line to arrest her if she ever did.

14) Ian's mother raised him Catholic. Once a year he goes home and confesses to Father Matt all that he has done. Father Matt just sighs and tells him to get a new job.

15) Ian once tracked a guy to a minor league baseball game. In the ninth inning a shortstop named Eppes saved his team by making a perfect double play. Ian made a note to look for the guy in the majors in a few years.

16) Ian knew a girl in Afghanistan with green eyes.

17) After the LA serial sniper case Ian bough a copy of _Calculus for Dummies_ determined to hold his own should he ever encounter Dr. Eppes again.

18) Ian can't play chess but he can hustle pool with the best of them.

19) Ian is actually glad he wasn't invited to Charlie's wedding. He would have been too tempted to open his mouth at an inappropriate moment.

20) Despite what he may have told Charlie Ian believes in ghosts. He wishes he didn't but he's seen some weird shit he just can't explain.

21) Ian knows most of the Bureau thinks he's a borderline sociopath but someone has got to do the work and it may as well be him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 21 Things People Don't Know About Ian Edgerton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855091) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
